Street Fighting Man: my version
by Jaded-Amaya
Summary: What I think should have happened in Street Fighting Man when Hyde discovers Jackie crying. One shot. Spoilers only if you haven't seen this episode.


What should have happened

Crappy title, I know but I couldn't come up with anything good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me... I wish I did though.

What I think should have happened in the episode "Street Fighting Man."

I was never satisfied with what happened in this episode. This fanfic is basically what I think should have happened after Jackie yelled at Hyde and stormed off. It picks up when Hyde goes off to look for her so he can tell her off. For those of you who don't remember, Street Fighting Man was the episode when the gang plus Red went to the Packers game.

Hyde's P.O.V

Hyde stomped up over the concrete stares in the stadium in search of Jackie. How dare she talk to him like that! Didn't she realize he was still reeling from the breakup? Obviously she was over it and just trying to hurt him. Well it wouldn't work this time, and he was off to tell her just what she could do with her insults.

Hyde came to the concession booths. He saw Jackie standing behind one of the pillars. He was just about to call her name when he noticed her shoulders were shaking. Her head was down and her hands covered her face. What was wrong with her? Then Hyde realized she was crying. He stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe it! All this time he thought Jackie was over it, over him. She was just as torn up as he pretended not to be. Hyde started to back away. It wouldn't be right to try to comfort Jackie now after they were apart. He'd let Donna take care of it. But as he watched Jackie sobbing into her hands he wanted so much to take her into his arms and hold her. Screw their breakup… screw everything. He took a deep breath and headed for his crying ex.

Hyde stood behind the woman he still loved and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jackie, are you okay?"

Jackie's P.O.V

Jackie felt a warm hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice. She jumped slightly and turned around, colliding into Steven's chest. Oh how she wanted to just bury herself in his arms. But she couldn't, they were broken up. Quickly she tried to compose herself, but it wasn't working.

"I'm fine Steven." She backed away, tears still running down her cheeks. She couldn't see his eyes behind his glasses, but she could sense he wasn't mad at her.

"Jackie, I'm sorry about everything. I hate that we're broken up. I hate that I can't have you next to me every night and hold you in my arms. I want you back, and I'll do anything to make you happy. I don't know if you'll have me but for now just come here." His voice was low and urgent. Jackie knew he meant every word from his mouth. It only made her tears come faster.

Moments later she found herself wrapped in Steven's arms. There were so many things she wanted to tell him but for now she just wanted to stay like they were. Together, living in the moment and not worried about the future. Suddenly it hit Jackie like a ton of bricks. She didn't need a conformation of future marriage from Steven, she didn't need a huge house, expensive cloths or a fancy car. All she needed was the man she loved and the comfort of knowing he loved her and would always be there for her. All this time Jackie thought it was marriage she wanted but it wasn't. Just Stevens promise that he would always love her. Marriage would be a bonus.

"Steven, I need to talk to you," Jackie whispered into his chest.

Hyde's P.O.V

It felt so good to hold Jackie in his arms again. He didn't realize before how much he really loved this girl until he lost her. As he felt her tears subside, Hyde realized Jackie was what he wanted… for life. He was willing to do what ever she wanted to be together and right now marriage seemed like a pretty small sacrifice for a lifetime of happiness. In fact it didn't even seem like a sacrifice at all. Hyde wanted to marry Jackie.

"Steven, I need to talk to you, " Jackie whispered into his chest.

"Wait Jackie, before you go on there's something you should know," Hyde removed his sunglasses, preparing to make some life altering changes, "I didn't realize how much I loved you until I lost you. I took you for granted. I thought I'd live out my life according to my standards and you would be by my side the whole time, along for the ride. Well I was wrong and now I know I have to stop being selfish and think of what you want because otherwise I'll lose you and I can't live without you. I realized I want to spend my life with you. And when I think of that marriage isn't so scary anymore. I want to marry you Jackie… do you want to marry me? Hyde gazed into her eyes. He didn't care about being stupid Zen. He didn't care that Forman and Kelso would laugh at him when they heard this. All he cared about was the amazing woman standing in front of him and the next words to come out of her mouth.

Jackie's P.O.V

She couldn't believe it! Steven was proposing to her! The man of her dreams wanted to spend his life with her. Jackie was elated, ecstatic, every happy emotion under the sun. To Jackie marriage was a bonus, a huge bonus and she was getting it!

"Steven, of course I want to marry you!" Her eyes shone with tears as she flew into his arms. But a new kind of tears, out of pure happiness, not out of sadness.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I don't want you to be unhappy." Jackie gazed into his pale blue eyes, for the first time unsure of his decision.

"Babe, I've never been so sure of anything else in my entire life." His smile reassured Jackie and the kiss that followed put any anxious feelings to rest. Jackie was so excited. She couldn't wait to start the rest of her life.

Hyde's P.O.V

So he'd done it! He'd finally asked Jackie to marry him. The sick feeling he had felt before about marriage was now replaced with pure love. And he knew, despite all the broken marriages in his life that he'd lived through, that this one would work. Hyde never felt so sure of anything else in his entire life.


End file.
